Innocent
by Rose Garden Fairytale
Summary: Song-fic about Remus and Sirius. Skips around from their time at Hogwarts to Post PoA.  Based off of Taylor Swift's song Innocent.  RemusXSirius one shot


Title: Innocent

Summary: Song-fic about Remus and Sirius. Skips around from their time at Hogwarts to Post PoA. Based off of Taylor Swift's song Innocent.

Pairing: Remus/Sirius

Challenge: Taylor Swift songfic competition

Era: Starts from Marauders time at Hogwarts to OoP

* * *

><p><em>I guess you really did it this time<br>Left yourself in your warpath  
>Lost your balance on a tightrope<br>Lost your mind tryin' to get it back_

***November 1, 1981***

Remus Lupin stared at the paper shocked at the news he had just read in the Daily Prophet. Voldemort was dead, but so were Lily and James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew. His lover Sirius Black was responsible for Peter's death as well as twelve muggles. It was believed that he had been Lily and James' secret keeper and given away their location to Voldemort.

_Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?  
>Always a bigger bed to crawl into<br>Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything  
>And everybody believed in you?<em>

***jump to PoA***

Padfoot stared at the castle thinking of all the times he had spent there with Lily, James, Remus, and that traitor Pettigrew. He thought of all the times he had spent with his boyfriend, probably ex-boyfriend, playing pranks, going on dates, doing homework, and hanging out. He could smell Moony's scent from where he was on the grounds and figured that he had finally gotten a job teaching here. At least one of his dreams came true; it's too bad Pettigrew ruined the other one.

This would be so much easier if Moony trusted me, Sirius thought, as he climbed the stairs up to Gryffindor Tower, but unfortunately all the evidence points toward me.

_It's alright, just wait and see  
>Your string of lights is still bright to me<br>Oh, who you are is not where you've been.  
>You're still an innocent,<br>You're still an innocent._

***Back in time to their seventh year at Hogwarts***

"Remus calm down, it's all right. Prongs knows you didn't mean it. He's being taken care of by Madam Pomfrey. Shh, shh, love it's alright," Sirius said while comforting his boyfriend.

"No it's not what I have bitten him? I could have killed him, or Peter, or you. I'm a monster," Remus bawled into Sirius' shoulder.

"No you're not Remus. You could have done that, but you know what you didn't. We knew what risks we were taking when we became animagi two years ago Remus. You're not a monster you're just a beautiful, strong person with a special problem. Rem look at me I wish that I could be as brave and strong as you are," Sirius said while tilting Remus' head up.

"What about Prongs? Is he going to be okay?" Remus asked.

"Of course, we're talking about James. He's gone through worse. He'll be fine, Remus, I promise," Sirius said while wiping away Remus' tears and hugging him closer.

_Did some things you can't speak of  
>But at night you live it all again<br>You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now  
>If only you would seen what you know now then<em>

***jump to OoP***

"Sirius, Sirius wake up!" Remus shouted at his lover while shaking him. Sirius had been having a nightmare again.

"Remus?"

"Yes, Sirius, I'm here. Are you all right? You weren't dreaming about Azkaban again?" Remus asked.

"Rem, I spent twelve years there, of course I was dreaming about that, but it wasn't only that. I was dreaming about what happened to Lily and James how they would be alive if I hadn't made Wormtail secret keeper," Sirius responded breaking down at the end.

"Siri, you can't blame yourself for Lily and James' death. It's not your fault, you know as well as I do that once Voldemort starts going after someone they eventually die. Besides you couldn't have know that Pettigrew would have betrayed us, none of us knew and none of us would have expected him to betray us," Remus said while hugging Sirius and rubbing his back.

_Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catchin' days?  
>When everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you<br>Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep  
>Before the monsters caught up to you?<em>

***Back in time to GoF***

Remus stared out the window taking in what Sirius had just said. "It's really happening again isn't it," Remus said while turning around to find Sirius next to him.

"I'm afraid it is Rem," Sirius replied.

"Sirius, I don't mean to complain, but could you go shower, you smell really bad," Remus replied.

"Sure," Sirius said before heading upstairs to the bathroom.

Two hours later Sirius came downstairs to find Remus cooking in the kitchen. "Took you long enough. I made you dinner I figured you'd be hungry after your journey," Remus informed him.

After the two ate they began to talk, "Don't you wish we could go back into time to when we had just graduated from Hogwarts, to when life was easier?" Sirius asked.

"Of course I do, I wish we could go back to when James and Lily were alive and when you weren't a wanted man."

_It's alright, just wait and see  
>Your string of lights is still bright to me<br>Oh, who you are is not where you've been  
>You're still an innocent<br>It's okay, life is a tough crowd  
>36, and still growin' up now<br>Who you are is not what you did.  
>You're still an innocent.<em>

***Jump back to OoP***

"I wish I could just leave this stupid house and do something for the Order," Sirius told Remus from his seat at the kitchen table, "I feel completely useless if only we had been able to turn in Wormtail that night. If only I wasn't the most wanted wizard in Britian."

"Sirius, you need to stop thinking like that just like you need to stop drinking all this Firewhiskey. Your still the same person you were before to me. Besides I think it's fair that you have to wait for me to come home from Order missions like I had to wait for you last time," Remus replied while grabbing Sirius' bottle of Firewhiskey.

"I'm bored though, there's absoltuley nothing to do here expect make this house fit to live in, and that's not even interesting anymore," Sirius whined.

"You're still a child. I thought you would have grown up in the last fourteen years," Remus teased.

"Hey! I'm not a child," Sirius complained.

"No, but you are acting like one. Now I can think of something we can do," Remus said while walking around behind Sirius and kissing him. He then unbuttoned the first couple of buttons on Sirius' shirt and sucking on Sirius' neck. Sirius got the idea and apparated the two of them up to their shared room.

_Time turns flames to embers  
>You'll have new Septembers<br>Every one of us has messed up too  
>Lives change like the weather<br>I hope you remember  
>Today is never too late to be brand new<em>

***Back in time to their sixth year at Hogwarts***

"Remus please forgive me. I wasn't thinking. I was jealous I saw what Snape was doing to you in the library and I got mad. I didn't mean to do anything to you or him, please forgive me," Sirius begged.

"I think I've done enough for you. Keeping you from getting expelled or suspened, just getting you detention for the rest of the year. I don't know why you want me to forgive you, since you figure you can't trust me to stay loyal to you over Snape, of all people you think I would cheat on you with Snape!" Remus yelled.

"Remus please, I wasn't thinking I was jealous of the fact that you were spending all that time with him-"

"I only spend time with him because I was tutoring him and do I need to remind you that I love you and that I forgive you," Remus told his boyfriend before kissing him.

"Wait you forgive me? What about everything you just said?" Sirius asked.

"I'm still a bit mad, but I don't want to lose you because of something stupid like that. I know how you never think when you're upset, it's all that Gryffindor bravery of yours that I love," Remus explained before kissing him again, "Besides I just wanted to hear you admit that you were genuinely sorry."

_It's alright, just wait and see  
>Your string of lights is still bright to me<br>Oh, who you are is not where you've been  
>You're still an innocent.<br>Its okay, life is a tough crowd  
>36, and still growin' up now<br>Who you are is not what you did  
>You're still an innocent.<br>You're still an innocent._

***Jump to Sirius' death in OoP***

"Sirius, please come back. Please, love, just walk out of the veil," Remus begged kneeling on the spot where Sirius had last stood. Harry had just run out of the room chasing Bellatrix and planning on avenging his godfather. Tonks and some of the kids were injured. Mad eye and Kingsley bound the remaining death eaters. None of that mattered though, the only that did was Sirius was gone, his Padfoot was dead, and was never coming back.

"Remus, come on. He's not coming back, he's gone. We can't help him," Kingsley said while trying to move Remus. Kingsley eventually got Remus to his feet. Remus' breathe hitched in his throat and he broke down completely sobbing on Kingsley.  
><em><br>Lost your balance on a tightrope.  
>It's never too late to get it back.<em>

***Jump to Remus' death in DH***

Two years later Remus passed away from a curse sent by Antonin Dolohov. He joined Sirius, James, and Lily in heaven. Remus ran into Sirius' arms and kissed him. "Oh, Padfoot I missed you so much," Remus told him.

"I missed you to, Remy, but what about Tonks," Sirius asked.

"I always told her that you would be the one true love of my life, and she understood that," Remus replied before kissing Sirius again.

* * *

><p>I know the end is kind of sad since I end it with them both dying, but I was running low on ideas to go with the lyrics. In case you didn't notice in the lyrics where the number is 32, it was switched to 36 which is Sirius' age when he dies. I know in the movie Remus tells Harry that Sirius is gone, but this is after that. Anyways please review.<p> 


End file.
